


Cinq jours

by cymeteria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fic où Ianto a une sinusite. kof Cette fic n'a absolument aucune prétention scénaristique ou stylistique… c'est juste heu… de l'indulgence personnelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq jours

**Titre**  : Cinq jours **  
** **Fandom**  : Torchwood  
 **Personnages**  : Ianto, Jack, Owen, Tosh, Gwen  
 **Rating**  : PG  
 **Disclaimer**  : Rien n'est à moi.  
 **Résumé :** La fic où Ianto a une sinusite. kof Cette fic n'a absolument aucune prétention scénaristique ou stylistique… c'est juste heu… de l'indulgence personnelle.  
 **Note**  : Mon gros problème avec Ianto c'est que je ne sais pas s'il tutoies Jack ou pas… Je suis partie du principe que non, vu qu'il lui sert du « Sir ».  
 **Nombres de mots**  : 1528

 

 

**Dimanche**

5h50.

C'est l'heure à laquelle Ianto se réveille en sursaut un dimanche matin. Son premier réflexe est de taper rageusement sur son réveil en pensant avoir oublié de l'éteindre mais… ça n'a absolument aucun effet sur le sifflement dans son oreille gauche. Bon. Un doigt sur le cartilage du pavillon et … ça stoppe. Ianto lèverait bien les yeux au ciel s'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa chambre à une heure indécente. Avec un doigt dans l'oreille.

Il se dirige vers la pharmacie et prend un comprimé d'ibuprofène pour la forme. Il l'avale avec une bonne grosse gorgée de café brûlant et remarque en fronçant les sourcils que sa gorge lui… gratte ? pique ? Pour faire bonne mesure il prévient le mal avec un coup de spray collutoire à la lidocaïne. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de chopper un rhume et après la fin de semaine infernale qu'il vient de passer franchement, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Il pense un instant à se recoucher pour finir sa nuit – après tout, Jack leurs a donné à tous un jour de repos – mais le café a bel et bien achevé de le réveiller ; d'ailleurs, il en a de nouveau fait toute une cafetière… Or, Ianto déteste le café réchauffé. C'est une sorte de… d'insulte suprême aux puissances supérieures. Pire que de mettre du chocolat dedans ou que d'y rajouter un sucre. Il soupire et finalement enfile un pantalon et une chemise avant de verser le contenu de la cafetière dans une thermos. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un à la base, même à… 6h30 du matin. Gwen ou Tosh endormies sur le canapé, Jack fixant la main dans la jarre comme si elle allait s'évaporer à un moment ou un autre, Owen utilisant leurs larges écrans pour regarder un rediffusion tardive de  _Grey's anatomy_  (Ianto l'a déjà surpris une fois. Owen lui a fait jurer sur la tombe de sa mère de ne le révéler à personne, mais rien ne l'empêche d'en rire quand même)… les combinaisons ne manquent pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire de toute façon.

Avant de partir, il prend quand même soin de glisser un paquet de kleenex dans son sac ; prudence est mère de sûreté et les taches suspectes sont du plus mauvais effet sur les costumes.

 

**Lundi**

Ianto est à cours de mouchoirs.

Alors qu'il en avait emmené trois paquets ce matin, ce qui est donc particulièrement rageant. Il a pourtant ratissé toute la base mais… plus rien ; pas le moindre morceau de sopalin et Owen semble avoir caché ses compresses dans un endroit sûr. Il n'y a même plus de papier toilette ! Si ce n'était pas lui le chargé des courses, Ianto crierait bien un bon coup sur le responsable.

Depuis ce matin, son nez coule comme une fontaine et sa voix a pris une très légère coloration grailleuse. Le tout agrémenté de quintes de toux de ci, de là et d'une oreille gauche complètement bouchée ce qui lui a valu d'être laissé de côté pour la mission du jour sous prétexte qu'un membre de l'équipe à demi sourd ne leur était d'aucune utilité (« …sans parler des mouchoirs. Tu ne peux pas trimballer ta poubelle avec nous et hors de question de joncher le sol du SUV de kleenex pleins de germes. ».). Ianto n'aime pas spécialement être laissé de côté à ne rien faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il prenne part à leurs petites escapades très souvent, mais il a en général une tonne de choses à faire qui impliquent de ne pas être cloîtré dans la base. Sans mouchoirs.

Un bref coup d'œil alentours et Ianto remarque la blouse d'Owen négligemment posée là. Bon… et bien, à la guerre comme à la guerre… ça lui apprendra à ranger ses affaires et à considérer Ianto comme autre chose qu'une femme de ménage.

 

**Mardi**

« - Ianto, prend ces médicaments et rentre chez toi.  
\- N…  
\- Ianto, tu rentres chez toi immédiatement. Tes sinus menacent de s'échapper de ton corps, les rares sons que tu arrivent encore à prononcer sont « Ngh » et « Rhhh », tu tousses comme un tuberculeux en phase terminale, tu as sûrement du utiliser tout le stock de mouchoirs de la planète entière et  _en plus_ tu es extrêmement contagieux.  
\- M...  
\- Pas de mais ! J'ai pas envie de chopper la même chose et les autres non plus. »  
Ianto frissonne sur son siège d'auscultation et ramène ses bras autour de lui par réflexe. Ce n'est quand même pas sa faute si ce rhume a un peu dégénéré… et puis il est parfaitement capable d'accomplir ses tâches quotidiennes… tant qu'elles ne demandent pas une sortie dans le froid. Dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à parler sans se déchirer la gorge, sinon c'est ce qu'il expliquerait calmement à ce crétin de docteur qui ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

Owen se tourne vers Jack et hausse les épaules en balançant ses instruments dans le bac de désinfection.  
« - Je capte pas ce type… Il a une sinusite virale de stade B avec encombrement pulmonaire qui a même commencé à attaquer son tympan gauche et il veut quand même rester ici… Je pense qu'il en est déjà au stade du délire. »  
Jack hoche la tête et semble réfléchir une seconde.  
« - J'ai eu une sinusite une fois, c'était…  
\- On s'en fiche. Ordonne lui de rentrer, sinon il va moisir ici et je veux pas avoir à nettoyer.  
-… Bien. Ianto rentre chez toi. Prends trois jours de repos.  
\- Hngh… »

 

**Mercredi**

« - Ianto…

\- Ianto ! Réveille-toi ! C'est Gwen.  
\- Et Tosh.  
\- On t'a apporté de la soupe, des médicaments et un inhalateur avec des machins à l'eucalyptus.  
\- Et des mouchoirs. Lorsqu'on est tous sortis prendre un verre hier au bar, Owen a raconté pleins d'histoires horribles sur des sinusites qui auraient mal tournées… Alors on s'est inquiétées. On ne voudrait pas que tu meures étouffé dans tes propres sécrétions comme ce mec au Texas.  
\- Et puis il faut que tu reviennes vite, Jack ne sait pas faire le café et le ptérodactyle est malheureux sans toi. Même Janet sent que tu es parti.

\- D'ailleurs c'est Jack qui nous a donné les clefs de ton appartement.

\- Bah non, je ne sais pas comment, ni quand il en a fait des doubles. Bon, bref, soigne toi bien. Aère aussi un peu, ça sent le fauve ici.  
\- … eewwww je crois que je viens de marcher dans un mouchoir plein. Tu aurais pu viser la poubelle quand même !  
\- … »

 

**Jeudi**

10h50.

Ianto enregistre vaguement l'heure du coin de l'œil. Il se sent un peu mieux et la douleur lancinante lui vrillant les sinus semble finalement avoir décidée que son corps n'était pas le meilleur squat possible. C'est déjà un plus. Il se retourne maladroitement pour attraper le thermomètre buccal qu'il se rappelle vaguement avoir posé sur sa table de nuit et se retrouve face à un trench-coat gris ainsi que son propriétaire assis sur une des chaises dans un coin de la chambre.

« - Tu n'as plus de fièvre ; j'ai vérifié. Visiblement elle a du tomber cette nuit.  
\- Jack ? »  
Ah, visiblement, il peut parler. Bon, ça sort encore comme un graillement d'homme de Neandertal mais c'est plus ou moins intelligible.  
« - En personne. Il y a de l'aspirine sur ta table de nuit et un verre d'eau.  
\- … merci. Je suppose.  
\- Tu supposes bien.

\- J'ai eu une sinusite bactérienne un jour à l'école militaire. Une vraie saloperie. La moitié du dortoir l'a eu. »  
Ianto secoue la tête et sourit presque en se saisissant du verre des comprimés à sa portée.  
« - Les sinusites bactériennes ne sont pas contagieuses. A moins que vous n'ayez couché avec la moitié du dortoir…

\- Ah. »

En même temps, c'était prévisible songe Ianto en branchant d'une main la petite bouilloire avant de replonger sous les couvertures.  
« - Et vous n'êtes pas attendu à la base ce matin ? »  
Jack sourit et fait sauter son téléphone portable hors de sa poche. Il étend ses jambes et pose ses pieds encore chaussés sur le dessus de lit crème de Ianto qui les repousse en fronçant les sourcils.  
« - J'ai appelé Owen pour lui dire que je serai en arrêt maladie. »

FIN


End file.
